I'm Always Watching you
by Ryunn Kazan
Summary: He has always haunted her, but this time, she'll be the one to never leave him alone. Song fic, Orochimaru\Anko, Slight Orochimaru\Guren


**I was listening to "Fly on the wall" by TaTu and this fic popped up. Excuse me if it sucks eggs but I have the worst kind of writers block…Semi depression.**

* * *

_**When your naked in the shower**_

Orochimaru felt a familiar presence behind him; he glanced over his shoulder but saw no one through the steam filled shower.

'_Must be the drugs setting in' _he shrugged it off but still kept his guard up.

_**When you sleep in for and hour**_

'_Hey Sensei wake up…you don't expect me to watch you sleep all day do you.'_

"Anko!" he shot up and tried to grab her. She disappeared instantly. ' _Again.'_

_------_

_**When you're big, when you're small\Oh, I wish I was a fly on the wall!  
**_

"Guren?"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama?"

"May I see you in my quarters tonight?''

_Blushes "_Yes sir."

"Good."

_**When you're with her after midnight/When you kiss her in the dim light  
**_

Orochimaru shot up, shaking and breathing violently. "Orochimaru-sama?" his companion muttered gurgley.

"Nothing, go back to sleep." She complied almost instantly.

He watched her sleep just like he use to with Anko. He leaned down, kissed her cheek and grimaced. She tasted bitter.

**_When you break like a doll\I wish I was a fly on the wall!\ Wanna see who you are\Every inch, every scar_**

The bottle said just two sleeping pills would do the trick, but Orochimaru took five just for sanity's sake.

He placed his hands on the sink and stared at the drain. 'That's where my life is going anyway right.'

Sasuke's departure, his 'relation' with Guren, Anko's apparent death…

Suddenly he began coughing violently. Something warm and salty began filling his throat. Opening his mouth, a waterfall of blood poured out of his mouth. He opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a glass so he could get some water. He closed it but some chance didn't see the mirage like figure of Anko standing behind him.

_**----------**  
_**_For the drama that you're drinking\And the dark thoughts you are thinking  
And the love notes that you scrawl\Oh, I wish I was a fly on the wall!_**

"Here you go Lord Orochimaru, your prescription of .

Orochimaru popped a pill in his mouth in response. He closed his eyes to savor the blank taste. Opening his eyes he caught a glimpse of a purpled hair mesh covered woman walk into a separated hallway.

**_Silently I arrive\You don't know I'm alive  
_**

"Kabuto?"

"Yes sir?" he said while filing some papers

"Have you sent for any new recruits, women imparticular?"

"No sir, why?"

"No reason…"

"Player" Kabuto grumbled

Halfway down the hallway, a wave of wariness washed over Orochimaru. He dropped to his knees waiting for his vision to settle. Through the dizziness he made out a clear image of Anko standing only a feet away from him.

**_When you think you're alone  
I'll be down in the hall\I could see it, if I was a fly on the wall  
What you do in your mind\I could see it all \You undress \Wish I was a fly on the wall, yeah_**

"At this rate you're going to kill yourself, GOOD."

Orochimaru smiled "Your alive…" Anko kicked him in the face.

"Not exactly sensei, at least that's what your suppose to beKoibito." She kicked him again this time he bled. She continued this pattern of abuse until he final passed out

**_Ever closer, ever nearer\When you're looking in the mirror  
I would know who you called\If I was a fly on the wall..._**

_"Orochi-"_

_"Shhh…hush little one" he pressed his lips to hers again._

_"Stop," she pushed him back some how he landed on the bed. "Just stop."_

_"Begging" he reached out and grabbed her "Not exactly your style but it may come in use later on…"_

_"There's not going to be a 'later on', there's not going to be anything between us…"_

_He pushed her under him and attacked her lips until they bled "You don't have to think of this as anything, just stay still like a good girl and you won't –_

_"GET OFF ME YOU SICK FUCK."_

_She kicked, yelled, bit, anything to slow him down. "I am NOT your marionette Orochimaru! "_

_"True, your more of a fuck toy. The more you struggle the more sore you'll be later so I suggest you calm yourself." _

_"Don't do this Sensei" she whispered _

_He started pulling off her shirt "I'm not your Sensei anymore…"_

**_---------------  
_**

**_From your head to your toes\I would be there From your bed to your clothes\I'm in the air  
_**

Anko was on top of him when he woke up. She was staring at him, somehow they were recollecting the same memory.

She repositioned herself so that she was now face to face with him.

"It's bad enough you had to force yourself on me, but now you're taking advantage of that fifteen year old, Guren was it?"

He was silent. He could barely speak, the beating along with the disbelief that she was alive left him speechless.

She slapped him. HARD. "Answer me you son of a bitch!" she yelled "What's your deal, why are you repeating yourself!?"

He smiled weakly, he liked it when she was angry. "To forget I Suppose."

"You mean to forget about your other fuck toy, is that what you mean?" she wanted to go ahead and finish him but without an answer she would have to live with never knowing.

"No love-" she slapped him again, harder so that her palm stung . "Cut the mocking bullshit and just talk." She growled.

" I wasn't mocking you Anko, never mind, I meant to forget that you were alive, I kept thinking you were dead because no one ever found you," things were starting to fade " Konah…sent…after you…they never…"

"Orochimaru-sama, Where are you?"

"Guren…"

Anko got up and closed the door making sure it was locked. "Lord Orochimaru are you alright?"

"Tell her your fine." Anko hissed, and by the knife in her hand it was probably best if he did.

"Yes Guren, I'm just tired."

Silence "Yes sir." Then she left.

They stood in silence for a while. Orochimaru was sweating lightly and he felt nauseated.

" I'm guessing drug overdose." Anko commented quietly.

He looked at her.

" Is that you're excuse now, drugs."

"It's the only way I know how to get to sleep now…"

"It's the only way I know how to get to sleep now YOU BASTARD." She scowled. And then she looked sad.

"I don't want you to kill yourself."

Hope shined in his eyes. 'She's mine again… AWWW"

His screamed as Anko plunged a syringe in his stomach.

"I don't want you to kill yourself, I want to kill you."

He stared at her, shaking violently. She kissed his lips. "I'm doing that pretty little girl Guren a favor, I'm saving her from a monster."

**_When you think you're alone  
I'll be down in the hall\I could see it, if I was a fly on the wall  
What you do in your room  
I could see it all\You undress, I wish I was a fly on the wall, yeah\Wish I was a fly on the wall  
_**

She watched him die. She really doing him a favor.

As soon as he stopped moving she high tailed it out of there, bumping into Guren who had brought Kabuto to check on The Sannin.

Gurens scream as Anko exited his hideout plagued her mind forever.

**_------------  
_**"Mom, are you okay?"

Anko looked at her son and smiled through the tears .

"Yes honey, I'm just a little sick is all."

He starred at her impassively "You killed Dad didn't you?"

**_I may take it down and rewrite it a little. What do you guys think?_**

**_-RK_**


End file.
